


Good Day

by Dragoniz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniz/pseuds/Dragoniz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where after escaping Azkaban, Sirius immediately goes into hiding with his girlfriend [the reader]. Takes place a few months after his escape. /All 4 parts of the story happen in the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Morning

"Good morning, sunshine."

Even after months of waking up and seeing Sirius again, you were surprised to see his face every morning. If he noticed, he never said a word. He simply kissed your cheek, stared into your eyes for a moment, and went on with the day. Today was no different and just like every other day that made you happy.

Sirius placed a gentle hand on your cheek and smiled, "Ready for another day of strolling around with your dog?"

You grinned back, "I can't believe I waited twelve years for that smile."

He sniffed at the insinuation of Azkaban, but still smiled and kissed the top of your nose, "Trust me love, neither can I."

Sirius hopped off the bed and nonchalantly stared at a picture on the wall. As you sat up and stretched, he used his wand to levitate your clothes and fling them right at you. You practically fell back over, but caught them before they hit your face.

After Sirius' fit of laughter, you stuck your tongue out at him and promised you'd get him back for it later. He chuckled and pecked your cheek, "Get dressed so we can get food, love. I'm starving."

You rolled your eyes and spent a few minutes getting ready. With nothing better to do, your lover watched you with a tilted head, making a snide or flirtatious remark every now and then. God, that was one thing you adored about him. The way he acted when he was stress-free made up for when he wasn't (and then some).

Finally, the end of your routine came and you brushed Sirius' hair after he brushed yours. It was what you considered one of the "cute little rituals" you and him had throughout your day. It probably didn't seem like much to anyone else, but to you it was going back in time to before your boyfriend was condemned to a crime he didn't commit--to back before Azkaban.

Your thoughts continued to teeter on the past, and you figured Sirius noticed this because as you were putting the brush down, he grabbed your face with both hands and brought it up to his to survey your eyes, "[y/n], what's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

You tried to avert your gaze, but when he held you like he was it was hard for you to look away, "No, it's just..." his concerning stare was boring into you, and you felt your voice falter, "How could they send you to Azkaban? You're innocent. You've always been innocent and they just can't see it. Why can't they see it, Sirius?"

Before you could tear up, Sirius moved his hands to your back and your hair and pulled you into his chest. He kissed the top of your head before he spoke, "Don't worry about it. I mean it. One day they'll realize that they were wrong and they'll say sorry. It won't be enough, but...at least they'll be sorry."

You both hugged each other for a few moments longer before he kissed your head once more and placed his hands on your face, pulling you out in front of his gaze and beaming, "Now let's get food before I starve to death. I haven't eaten since I woke up."

You chuckled and closed your eyes as he leaned in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around you as you did around him and pressed his lips to yours with a long intake of breath through his nose. You both savored it and he didn't breathe out until you broke apart. The kiss was another "ritual" you had each morning that usually meant, "I'm going to be a huge black dog for the next few hours, so let's have a kiss to remember which doesn't involve a dog tongue on your face."

Both of you took a step back and you watched as he transformed from human to wolf-sized dog. You giggled and rolled your eyes as he immediately jumped on you, ready to be pet with tail wagging and all.

"Let's go, doggie." You followed your canine boyfriend out the door, fully ready to buy whatever his dog self was craving.


	2. Good Afternoon

"I think we've got enough food to last a year."

Sirius snickered, waiting in the kitchen as you carried in the last bag of groceries, "With me here? Let's hope it lasts a week."

You chuckled, "Just put away the food, you mutt."

"Mutt in bed." He winked.

You resisted the urge to facepalm and threw a few cans at him to place in cupboards. He flashed his dashing smile and helped you put everything away, minus the ice cream that he ate as he did so. As usual, with his help you got it done twice as quick as you had in the past twelve years--but you wouldn't allow thoughts of the lonely past creep into your mind when you were having such a good time.

After he put away the last of the fridge food, Sirius ate a huge scoop of ice cream and held a face of pure ecstasy, "Love, I'd offer you some of this if I hadn't basically finished it already."

You moved over to him and stood on your tiptoes so that you could reach his face. You moved in close, slowly, and traced your tongue along the ice cream on his top lip.

You smiled mischievously at his still face, "Yeah, I like it."

Completely forgetting his ice cream, Sirius flung his arms around you and slammed his lips to yours in the way he did when you knew he was focused on nothing but passion. You kissed back eagerly, allowing him to slip his tongue past your lips and your teeth. He moved his hands from your neck to your thigh to your hair in mere seconds. You tangled your fingers into his hair and allowed him to move you to the couch in the room over. Your back hit the sofa with a soft thud and he wasted no time removing your shirt and kicking off his shoes.

Just as his hands moved down to your waist, however, the phone in the kitchen gave a shrill ring.

You sighed and moved to get up and answer it, but Sirius lay you back down and placed kisses along your neck and collarbone. He whined, "Ignore it."

You bit your lip and pushed him off with a strong amount of mental control, "I don't get many calls...I should make sure it isn't important."

He jutted out his lower lip and tilted his head at you. You muttered about his puppy eyes and hurried to the still ringing phone. As soon as you picked it up (i.e. before you could even say hello) an unfamiliar voice on the other end asked a question, "How long has Sirius been with you?"

Straightening up, you sent Sirius a warning glance. He understood and hurriedly got up to come over and listen in on the call. You took a deep breath so that you wouldn't stutter, "Sorry, I think you have the wrong--"

The man sounded frustrated, "Please, I know he's there. Just put him on the phone for a short minute so we can discuss--"

"Remus?" Sirius interrupted him with wide-eyes, taking the phone from your grasp and holding it to the side of his head, "How did you know I was here?"

More annoyed than curious, you watched as he continued with his enthralling-looking conversation, "Alright, well Dumbledore doesn't understand what--" he frowned, paused to listen, and spoke again, "Remus, the Order can shove it up their--" he was cut off again. He glanced at you with a worried expression, which in turn worried you, which reminded you that this was serious and you should probably put a shirt on. You figured the side of the conversation you were hearing was getting you nowhere, so you moved over to the couch in the foyer and put your shirt back on. By the time you walked back into the kitchen, Sirius was not looking happy.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Fine. Hurry up."

With that he nearly slammed the phone back into its holder, giving you his "I'm sorry" face. Before you could ask, a loud cracking noise caused you to practically jump into Sirius' arms.

The man who had apparated was smiling politely, but looked awkwardly away when he saw you wrapped around Sirius. Sirius kissed your cheek and smiled despite the clear annoyance shown on his face towards the man, "It's alright, love. This is Remus...the one I told you about. The first person I went to after Azkaban."

You allowed the memories of Sirius' stories about this man to flood over you and you instinctually smiled, "Wait,  _the_ Remus Lupin? Er--welcome."

He smiled genuinely back at you, "Good afternoon."


End file.
